Persona 4: Changes
by SHSLAwesome
Summary: Persona Parody of the song "Changes" from Shrek 2. Just thought it fit. It's a lot longer that the real song, but I used the format of the song. Featuring the Investigation Team. Short thing I wrote for those waiting for the next Chapter of Scary Stories. Rated T for Kanji's language (Bad Moronji)


**A/N Hello people of earth or any aliens who may be on this site! I'm really, really, really, REALLY late on updating Scary Stories (I blame writer's block and my sudden inability to correctly characterize Naoto.) So, as an apology, I decided to write a parody song based on the song Changes from Shrek 2. I think it really fits the theme of P4 in that there is a lot in P4 about facing yourself and changing for the better (I mean during the Social Links, the game is about finding truth within a world of lies and deceit and blah, blah, blah.) So I hope this makes up for how long you guys have been waiting for Scary Stories. I got the idea to write this from reading Make A Man Out Of Yu by KeyToUnivers (Seriously though, check it out.) This is a lot longer that the original song because I made a separate verse for each team member. Enjoy and please Review! Thanks a bunch, Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Disclaimer (as presented by our favourite bear): **

**[Teddie]: Jamie doesn't own Shin Megami Tensei or the Bearsona series!**

**[Me]: Teddie, it's Persona not Bearsona!**

**[Teddie]: Oh, sorry!...**

**...**

**[Teddie]: So can I try scoring with you?**

**[Me]: Sorry, but no...**

* * *

Changes

(Featuring: the Investigation Team)

**[Naoto Shirogane]**

Still don't know what I was running from

And my head was spinning round

With every step I'd take

Every time I thought I'd solved the case

It seemed I found a new mistake

So I looked at my reflection

And I swore and cursed myself

But now I know I don't have to fake it

And I'm no longer someone else

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I have my family and I have my friends

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I never have to change myself again

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Yu Narukami]**

I watch as my friends grow and change

But still they stay the same

As they day we first met

As the days go flying by

The next will still be the same

And these people I relied on

As we reached out to the truth

We have grown to be even closer

With all the trials we've made it through

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

Don't tell me that we can't find the truth within

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I finally think I've found a place where I fit in

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Yosuke Hanamura]**

Never thought that I would fit in here

I was tossed out in the sticks

Without a second thought

Everybody here knows my name

Some bad luck it seems I've got

But with all my friends beside me

I realized I'm not alone

All these people became my family

And this small town became my home

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I don't have anything left to fear

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I have I reason now for being here

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Teddie]**

I thought I had no place in life

No meaning, no true self

Nothing for me to find

But when Sensei came around

I started to see the light

So what if I'm just a shadow

And there's no real me to find

With Sensei and all the others

I know I won't just be left behind

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

Don't think I'm just an empty bear anymore

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I live here and I have something to fight for

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Kanji Tatsumi]**

Thought no one would ever understand

All the shit that I've been through

Why can't I just be me?

Spent so much time pushin' them away

I never tried to make them see

But I'm done with all the runnin'

And I'm done livin' a lie

Know the guys've all got my back now

They'll accept me, just gotta try

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I'm gonna just do what I wanna do

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

Watch out, a brand new me is coming through

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Rise Kujikawa]**

I wanted to get rid of a fake

Throw away "Risette"

Show the world the real me

But in time I'd realized

I'd made a super huge mistake

And I felt things I'm ashamed of

But I figured something out

That these made up things I ran from

Are all part of me without a doubt

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

None of that stuff matters anyway

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I just wake up to fight again another day

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Chie Satonaka] **

We met back when we were little kids

And became instant friends

Things were going great

Then I saw I had a jealous side

A side of me that I just hate

But that doesn't matter to me

She'll always be my friend

We will always support each other

This is where the secrets end

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I face my dark side and I'll fix myself

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I know I'll make it through with my friends' help

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[Yukiko Amagi]**

I never realized what I had

I was so selfish then

Thought only of myself

Even used my dearest friend

As just a means of escape

But I see now it was stupid

I always could be free

But I'll stay here where I am needed

How could I leave those who love me?

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

I always was a bird, just trapped in place

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

Now I will face this future with a smiling face

Time may change me

But I can't change time

**[All]**

Strange how my life turned, it's changing me

Oh, we are all changing from what we have been through

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

Gotta look out for one another

(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)

Turn and face myself

(Ch-ch-changes)

We've faced out, and held out for each other

Time may change me

But I can't change time

I said that time may change me

But I can't change time


End file.
